gauzzssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Lucy: Modern Warfare 3
Call of Lucy: Modern Warfare 3 (stylized as CALL OF LUCY: MW3, and also known as COL:MW3 or simply MW3) is the eigth main Call of Lucy game and the fifth developed by Infinity Clock Ward. It is the sequel of Call of Lucy: Modern Warfare 2. Hiro Mashima confirmed that the game was in pre-production during X971, and will be released in X972. Sledgehammer Games, originally planning to work on a canceled action-adventure, first person shooter Call of Lucy with Infinity Clock Ward to complete all aspects of MW3. Raven Tail Software is assisting with the user interface and the downloadable content, as they have with the previous Call of Lucy games. The downloadable content packs will be released upon ten months of the game's release. It will be free to the premium users of Call of Lucy ELITE. Sledgehammer aims a bug-free Call of Lucy title and ratings above 90%. Call of Lucy: Modern Warfare 3 uses an upgraded engine of Frostbite, which was used on Battlefield 3. When a massive amount of information was released regarding the game on a gaming news website (June 17 X972) , Natsu Dragneel (fourzerofour) stated in a tweet that: "A lot of hype & a lot of leaked info on #MW3, some still accurate, some not. To avoid spoiling the experience, I'd wait for the real reveal". Later that day, four teaser trailers for Modern Warfare 3 were released on Call of Lucy's official YouTube channel. Each one revealed a different location: Magnolia (Earth Land), London, New York, and Tokyo. The single player trailer, Redemption, was released on October 7, X972, revealing bits of the story of the campaign including the return of Captain Price and some characters from Fairy Tail absorbed into Task Force 141 as they continues their hunt for Makarov and some new antagonists. The Launch Trailer was released on the 21st, labeling "the next chapter in the worldwide phenomenon" as "the most anticipated game in history." ;Official site The official site was launched on May 18. The site currently contains an interactive map with the four locations seen in the teaser trailers along with a News column, a collection of screenshots, and videos. ;Campaign Hours after killing General Shepherd, John Price and Nikolai evacuate a severely injured John "Soap" MacTavish to one of Nikolai's safehouses in Himachal Pradesh, India. Then, the wounded Soap receives medical attention. A soldier named Yuri appears and joins the Task Force 141. Meanwhile after the death of Makarov Dreyar, the rest of the guild members of Fairy Tail left the group because of Makarov's deceit. After the disavowal of the rest of the group members, Team Natsu continued to operate. Since Fairy Tail was broken, they moved under a new group with a different name - the Task Force 141. They enlisted on the group's embassy on Magnolia. The Russian invasion of Earth Land and New York continues, culminating the battle for Manhattan and the battle for Magnolia. A Delta Force team call-sign “Metal” under the command of Sagittarius is deployed in New York City to repel the Russian assault along the East River. Team Metal succeeds in destroying a jamming device mounted on the rooftop of the New York Stock Exchange building and escapes on a Black Hawk helicopter and later assists the U.S. Navy SEALs in boarding a Russian Oscar II to use its ordnance against the Russian Navy. As a result of Team Metal's actions, the Russians withdraw from the East Coast, and presumably, the US as a whole. On Earth Land, things get worse for Magnolia. Almost of the town were destroyed, the troops are getting outnumbered and outgunned. The Russian fleet under the command by Gajeel Redfox succeeded on taking over the town, executing and capturing civilians and bringing them to the military camp that was formerly known as Fairy Hills. Meanwhile, a Japanese member of the Task Force 141 named Seraphim is deployed to prevent the use of chemical weapons payload in Tokyo. They secured the dockyards and chased the terrorists of Makarov under the command of Saras on the underground rail system. They successfully destroyed the truck that was suspected to contain the chemical weapons, only to discover it was a set-up by Makarov and Saras. The actual truck that contained the chemical weapons were detonated somewhere in Tokyo. Dozens of other chemical attacks are revealed to have been successfully conducted in minor cities throughout Japan. Team Metal is deployed to rescue the Vice President of the United States, being aided by M1 Abrams tanks in the area, after Makarov's terrorist launches a land invasion of Tokyo immediately following the chemical attacks. Task Force 141, and Team Natsu assault the warlord’s village in Somalia, where they learn from the warlord that he made a physical transaction with a bomb-maker named Volk in Paris. Operating on the intelligence acquired by Price, Team Metal executes a joint operation with the French GIGN to capture Volk. Team Metal is successful in the operation, albeit at the cost of the Eiffel Tower’s destruction. Volk gives up information about a meeting held by Makarov in Prague. With the aid of Kamarov, Price, Soap, Yuri, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy infiltrate the city with the intention of assassinating Makarov. Price, Gray and Natsu takes a position in the Hotel Lustig, while Soap, Erza and Lucy provide cover from a nearby church. However, the assassination attempt goes awry when Makarov takes Kamarov hostage, revealing that he is aware of Yuri’s alliance with Price, Soap and Team Natsu. The church is rigged with explosives and detonated, sending Yuri, Soap, Erza and Lucy falling to the ground, while Price barely evades a bomb-laden Kamarov. Yuri and the two others survives, but Soap is wounded. The seven take refuge in a nearby resistance safehouse, where Soap succumbs to his wounds after telling Price about Makarov’s knowledge of Yuri. Enraged, Price punches Yuri down a flight of stairs and threatens to execute him. Through flashbacks, Yuri describes his role with the Russian Ultranationalists, having been present at Price’s attempted assassination mission of Zakhaev, the nuclear detonation in the Middle East, and the airport massacre in Moscow. Yuri attempted to prevent the massacre, but was wounded by Makarov before it happened. Price decides to keep the alliance with Yuri, and the two follow up a lead on Makarov’s suspected fortress. Price and Yuri infiltrate the fortress and learn of President Vorshevsky’s captivity, as well as recent intelligence that the President’s daughter is in Berlin. Price and Yuri destroy the base and relay the intelligence to Team Metal. Team Metal acts on Price’s findings and attempts to reach the safehouse where Vorshevsky's daughter has taken refuge, but they are too late to prevent her capture. A joint rescue operation composed of Task Force 141 and Team Metal - with the exception of Sergeant Derek “Frost” Westbrook - is carried out in a diamond mine in Siberia. The team is successful in saving both of the Vorshevskys, but Sandman, along with other members of Team Metal are killed as the mine collapses during their extraction. The rescue mission brings about the end of the conflict between the United States and Russia. With the war over, Lucy and Yuri track Makarov to the Fairy Hills in the Earth Land The pair wear Juggernaut armor and are virtually unstoppable until they are attacked by a helicopter inside of an elevator. Their armor catches fire, and they are forced to shed it. The floor collapses, and Lucy narrowly escapes falling to her death. After clambering up, she sees that Yuri has been impaled on a metal rod, and tells Lucy to go on. Makarov attempts to escape via helicopter, but Lucy manages to sabotage it. Rounding on Lucy, Makarov prepares to execute her, only to be interrupted by Yuri. Makarov kills his former ally, giving Lucy enough time to strangle Makarov with a loose cable and breaking the hotel's glass roof for him to hang freely. Lucy survives the fall and drinks a can of her favorite brand of soda while watching Makarov’s hanging corpse. On the Arabian Peninsula, Erza and Price track down Saras and Erza Gunslinger on the Arabian Peninsula. They successfully stormed the hotel where they were in. Seraphim provided the intelligence for their location, Erza killed Saras while Price killed Gunslinger through execution.